


Stain The Night

by neoculture_dorkology



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Always check the warnings, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Taeyong doesn't think things through, Ten is exasperated, Top Jaehyun, Vampire Taeyong, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculture_dorkology/pseuds/neoculture_dorkology
Summary: In which Taeyong kidnaps a werewolf, who later escapes and kidnaps Taeyong.They're both idiots and Ten is probably the only one who can help them.





	1. Awakening

The voices around him were what lulled Jaehyun out of unconsciousness, darkness meeting him when he tried to open his eyes. He could feel the soft fabric tied around his head - a blindfold, he surmised, as he attempted to bring his hands down from above his head and discovered that they were chained in place. 

He was kneeling on the floor, hands suspended above him. Jaehyun was not liking this, especially with the cocktail of scents that made their way to his nose. The scent of death and rot distorted most of the scents beyond recognition (which was likely the reason Jaehyun was trapped in... whatever he was in), but there was an underlying stench of _vampire_ that told Jaehyun everything he needed to know. 

Filthy bloodsuckers.

The werewolf racked his brain, trying to figure out what had happened. Somehow he had ended up in the clutches of vampires - but the question was, how? The last thing he remembered was Dongyoung pulling him into a warm embrace.

_Dongyoung._

Jaehyun needed to find out what had happened to Dongyoung, as well. He couldn't smell him, only the faint traces that were left on Jaehyun himself from their greeting. While Jaehyun knew the other alpha could handle himself, he'd been under the impression that _he_ could handle himself as well - and look where that left him. Chained up in what was probably the dungeon of a vampire's castle, awaiting his bloodthirsty executioner.

Or _torturer_ , either suited. 

Somewhere that wasn't particularly close to the wolf but wasn't far either, a heavy door swung open. A new wave of scents flooded into the room, one stronger than all the others; carried closer by light footsteps, it was unmistakably vampire. It was not, however, that of a vampire Jaehyun had encountered in the past - whether that was a good or bad thing was yet to be determined. 

"Ah, good. You're awake." 

The voice was soft and silky, one that could be considered pleasant. Jaehyun's lips curved even further down. _Vampires_. They were creatures of seduction, everything about them intended to entice and ensnare their prey. 

The restrained man offered a low growl in response to the vampire's statement of the obvious. It was the kind of growl which was quiet, but more threatening than the louder growls of small dogs. This was the growl of a beast which would tear the vampire apart, if he got the chance. 

A hand trailed down Jaehyun's back, fingertips brushing over the fabric of his shirt and barely caressing his skin. The werewolf stiffened, his jaw clenching until the vampire moved away from him. This was not a game Jaehyun was familiar with. He was familiar with vampires, to be sure; but he was a hated werewolf, and those who interacted with him generally jumped straight to the torture and attempted killing. 

Whatever this vampire was prolonging things for, Jaehyun wished it would be over with. He didn't like not understanding the situation. 

"You don't like new territory, do you?" the vampire mused. He was in front of him now, from the sound of his voice. Jaehyun threw himself forward, teeth gnashing at thin air, and found himself falling backward - he hadn't thought that through. Resolutely, the werewolf did not respond, sinking back to his kneeling position. 

"Surely you didn't think I would actually allow you to tear my throat out." The vampire laughed, his amusement curling through the air. Jaehyun merely growled again in response, and the vampire patted him condescendingly on the head - he was behind him again. Perhaps he was circling, perhaps he had learned his lesson about standing in front of a werewolf with no muzzle. Either way, Jaehyun couldn't bring himself to care. 

"What do you want?" Jaehyun rumbled at last. 

"What do I _want_?" the vampire repeated. "Mmm. Why must wolves always assume that vampires _want_ something?" 

"If you didn't want something, I wouldn't be here, now would I," Jaehyun snapped testily. The vampire huffed, clearly amused from his tone when he spoke again. 

"Perhaps I do want something - and perhaps I don't. You'll find out soon enough." 


	2. Growling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do anything but attempt to bite? You're like a rabid stray."

When Taeyong's hand brushed along the werewolf's thigh, the beast jerked, a low growl curling around them. The chains holding his hands above him rattled; Taeyong glanced up at them with the slightest hint of worry, but they seemed to be holding well. Somewhat emboldened, the vampire circled behind his captive and rested one hand lightly on his back, feeling powerful muscle tense beneath his palm.

The werewolf growled once more, and Taeyong shifted his hand up -- it was a tiny amount of movement, but his fingertips now brushed the werewolf's neck. The beast went stiff, body locked up under Taeyong's touch, and rumbled out a third growl.

"Come now, so many growls aren't necessary," Taeyong breathed into his captive's ear, his lips brushing flesh that flushed a gentle rose. Taeyong filed that away for later contemplation as his lips trailed toward the werewolf's clenched jaw.

Lurching to his feet, the werewolf twisted and lunged. Taeyong darted to the side, letting the werewolf twist himself up in his chains and fall back when he reached the limits of the restraints. Studying him, the vampire wet his lips; perhaps he would have the wolf's ankles shackled to the floor, in order to keep him on his knees.

Yes, that sounded quite nice.

"Filthy bloodsucker," his captive ground out, chest heaving.

Taeyong moved closer, standing just out of lunging distance. The werewolf's nose twitched in response to the movement; he was blindfolded, but he could hear, and Taeyong had not attempted to step quietly.

"What an _original_ insult," Taeyong murmured, words dripping with sarcasm. "You deserve an award for that one."

"Your head on a pike would be nice," the werewolf snarled. It might have been more intimidating had he not been standing, tangled in chains and blindfolded, in the middle of the coven's dungeon. As it was, Taeyong merely chuckled at him, daring to take the tiniest step closer.

The werewolf pounced, his teeth gnashing where Taeyong had been a moment before. The vampire had seen the subtle, but telltale, signs that the wolf was going to attack and had moved out of the way just in time to evade his bite.

"Oh, please," Taeyong sighed, voice and words mocking. "Can you do anything but attempt to bite? You're like a rabid stray."

His captive did not honor him with a response, merely pressing his lips together in what seemed to be anger -- though Taeyong couldn't be sure. He didn't necessarily _care_ to be sure, either.

"Of course," Taeyong continued, "perhaps you _are_ rabid. It's hard to tell about your kind."

"What do you _want_ , bloodsucker?" the werewolf demanded, shifting and untangling himself. His back was now to Taeyong, and the vampire contemplated moving closer, but decided not to test his luck and instead returned to circling his captive.

"What if I don't want anything from you, mutt?" Taeyong asked softly, his eyes trained on the restrained man.

"You have to want something, or you'd have killed me already," the werewolf grumbled. Taeyong could practically hear the eyeroll in his voice. "So what is it?"

"Mmm." Taeyong's circles were growing tighter, moving closer to the werewolf. "It's most likely nowhere near as dire as anything you might be thinking up," he assured. "I won't ask you to reveal your pack's secrets, or anything drastic like that. I just want.... _entertainment_."

"You'll just have to be bored, then," the werewolf stated resolutely.

Taeyong smiled to himself, amused. "We'll see about that," he purred, and started for the doorway.

 

* * *

 

"You want his hands chained above his head... and his ankles chained to the floor. Isn't that, I don't know, _overkill_?"

Taeyong snorted. "Oh, Ten. When _you_ try keeping a werewolf in the basement, you let me know if that would be overkill. I've also considered having a collar put on him, and maybe a muzzle... he does love trying to bite."

"Oh, because that's _such_ a shame. Taeyong, who are you trying to fool? I think everyone in this coven knows you have a kink for being bitten," the older vampire drawled, settling on the floor with his legs spread in a wide split that made Taeyong's joints hurt.

"I may have a kink," Taeyong started, voice pitched higher than normal and cheeks flushed a rosy pink, "but I don't have a kink for bites that could snap my neck."

Ten waved this off. "You'd regenerate soon enough, I don't see what you're so worked up about."

"It would still be an inconvenience!" Taeyong squeaked. "I don't see why you _aren't_ worked up about it!"

"Listen, honey," Ten started, pausing his video game (as one of their younger coven members, Yukhei, protested loudly beside him), "I'm not worked up about it because I, unlike you, am not drastically masochistic. _I_ am a power bottom, whereas _you_ are more... submissive. You're more likely to get into a bad situation and end up having to regenerate because you did something dumb in sex. Yukhei, let this be a lesson to you: do not emulate Taeyong."

Face flushed, Taeyong made a dying noise in the back of his throat and slunk out of the room, the sound of Yukhei claiming he wasn't emulating _anyone_ following him.

"Having a rough night?"

Hansol randomly turning up by his side no longer startled Taeyong; he had grown accustomed to it over time. He exhaled, wondering whether or not he should tell the tall vampire anything about his endeavors. It was likely that Hansol already knew he was keeping a werewolf in their dungeon; but whether or not he knew any of the details was yet to be determined, and Taeyong was unsure if he wanted Hansol to know any of those details. It wasn't as though it necessarily involved him, after all.

"Something like that," Taeyong finally answered. "What about you?"

Hansol shrugged. "Mine's not going too bad. So what's this I hear about you having a werewolf in the dungeon?"

"Personal entertainment," Taeyong answered shortly, but he didn't miss the amused gleam in Hansol's eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry for taking so long to update -- it took me a whole three, four hours to write this chapter but I didn't work on it until today ewe  
> as usual, unedited so please ignore the errors---or at the least forgive me for them.


	3. Trust (Lack Thereof)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've already answered that," the vampire murmured, his silky voice sending tiny tremors dancing over Jaehyun's skin.

Jaehyun was still awaiting torture. 

His ankles were now shackled to the floor in order to restrict his movement, but Jaehyun wasn't going to give up that easily. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to raise and lunge after anyone, but if someone was close enough for him to attack, he was going to. 

Nonetheless, that wasn't his largest concern. He was more concerned with what the vampires had planned - and with Dongyoung. Jaehyun had been with Dongyoung, before whatever had happened to end up with him hear, in a place reeking of death. Jaehyun still hadn't caught a scent of the other alpha, but while he wanted to believe Dongyoung was safe and away from the bloodsuckers, that didn't seem likely. With his last memory being one of Dongyoung, Jaehyun believed the other wolf may have been in the same predicament. 

Jaehyun wasn't sure how much time had passed since he'd been chained down. He'd been left alone after that ordeal, and had been stewing in silence ever since. 

That ended quicker than he would have liked, however. The door swung open, the scent of the first vampire washing in and drawing stronger as he presumably approached. The vampire's soft footsteps grew audible as he neared, Jaehyun's body tensing up. 

A hand touched Jaehyun's shoulder blade, the touch gentle as fingertips trailed across the plane of his back until they eventually dragged off. Chains rattled with the movement of Jaehyun's arms, a futile tug against his restraints. The vampire moved in front of him, skirting just at the edges of Jaehyun's perception - the wolf could  _feel_ his presence, looming near.

Waiting for the vampire to speak wasn't getting him anywhere, so Jaehyun broke the silence instead. "What do you want?" 

"I've already answered that," the vampire murmured, his silky voice sending tiny tremors dancing over Jaehyun's skin. Even werewolves were susceptible to the seduction of vampires, which made Jaehyun almost grateful for the blindfold that kept him from seeing the vampire. 

He'd heard of wolves who allowed themselves to fall for a vampire's enchantment, and became little more than puppets; Jaehyun would not allow himself to become one of them. 

"I don't trust bloodsuckers." 

"I'm not asking for your trust," the vampire chuckled, his words lilting in a way that seemed vaguely mocking. Fingertips brushed the outside of Jaehyun's bicep, leaving goosebumps in their wake before they drew away. Jaehyun wasn't sure what the point of it was.

"No. You claim you want entertainment," Jaehyun snarled. "I won't give it to you." 

The vampire's laugh was breathy and too close to Jaehyun's ear for comfort. The bloodsucker was, apparently, behind him again. "I'll let you in on a little secret," he murmured, one of his hands coming up to curl against Jaehyun's throat. "You already are." 

He swept out of the room after that, leaving Jaehyun alone once more.

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun jolted out of a fitful sleep, roused by the sound of voices. The scent of the vampire who "wanted entertainment", which was growing all too familiar, was prominent - as was another, one that Jaehyun hadn't smelled before. 

"He's awake," remarked an unfamiliar voice. It wasn't a voice Jaehyun found as pleasant as Taeyong's, but was pleasant nonetheless, and Jaehyun assumed this was another bloodsucker. He barred his teeth, and the familiar vampire huffed out a laugh as breathy as the one from... earlier? Yesterday? Jaehyun had no idea how much time had passed. 

"He thinks he's threatening," the unfamiliar voice continued. 

"He likes to try and bite," the familiar vampire responded. "You should go, Ten. I'll be able to handle him." 

As footsteps retreated and a door opened and swung closed, Jaehyun allowed himself to be confused. There had been another vampire with them, but the first had sent him away - for what reason? Had they done something to him while he was sleeping? That was possible, he supposed. 

Footsteps approached and stopped before him. "Will you give me your name?" the vampire asked, soft fingertips curling under Jaehyun's chin and tilting his head up. Jaehyun struck out, teeth clacking together. The vampire rested the hand which had been safely withdrawn on Jaehyun's head, and gave his hair a mocking ruffle. 

Again, he withdrew before Jaehyun's teeth could make contact. 

"Should I take that as a no?" the vampire almost sounded disappointed, though the amusement underlying the question was thick. Jaehyun could hear the rustle of his clothing as he moved, though the wolf wasn't sure where he had moved. 

"Take it as whatever you want," Jaehyun snarled.

"Should I introduce myself first? Would that make you tell me?" the vampire inquired. He was moving again, circling Jaehyun. The sounds of his footsteps gave him away. 

The werewolf growled at him, a low, rumbling threat. "I won't tell you _anything_ , bloodsucker, but if you're in such a rush to give me your name, go ahead. I'll try to remember it when I tear your throat out later." 

The vampire's only response was a soft laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! I'm alive! and still writing shitty chapters smh


End file.
